1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection system and a semiconductor integrated circuit used in the projection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for projecting image content onto objects including, for example, structures such as buildings, that is, a technique called projection mapping, is known. Among projection mapping systems, there are systems having image capture functions.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-258622, for example, discloses a system capable of simultaneously obtaining a 3D shape of a subject and capturing an image of the subject using visible light.